


When Irish Eyes Are Shining

by My_Alter_Ego



Series: Holidays [12]
Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen, My tribute to St. Patrick’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: Neal lobs a curve ball and manages to instill some doubt about his identity. That throws the smug White Collar team for a loop and left wondering if everything they thought they knew was real.
Series: Holidays [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025623
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	When Irish Eyes Are Shining

March 17th was celebrated with great fanfare in New York City. There was the traditional St. Patrick’s Day parade that slowly wended its way down 5th Avenue and past the cathedral that bore the beloved saint’s name. Regiments in green kilts and short white boots proudly marched with precision down the thoroughfare as they played their bagpipes, belying the fact that the Scots had a lock on that article of clothing or the noisy instrument. Restaurants featured corned beef and cabbage on their menus, and people bellied up in taverns to get their Guinness. Everybody in the teeming metropolis wore something green in honor of the Emerald Isle.

“So, Neal, you headed out to do a pub crawl to get your green beer?” Jones asked at the end of the work day as he headed for the elevator along with Peter and Diana.

“Now there’s a queasy thought,” Neal shuddered theatrically as he joined the trio of agents. “Why would you think that?”

“Aw, c’mon man, with a name like Caffrey, you might as well have shamrocks tattooed all over your body!” Jones laughed.

“Yeah, and he even has his own bald little leprechaun,” Diana snarked. “I’ll bet Neal didn’t just kiss the Blarney Stone, he probably licked it with his tongue.”

Peter joined in the good-natured ribbing. “I just happen to know you’ve got the vocal chops, Buddy, so how about treating us to a chorus of _‘Oh, Danny Boy,’_ to make our eyes tear up.”

“You people are assuming a lot, and I’m sure you know that old saying,” Neal shook his head in disappointment.

Jones took the bait. “You mean that proverb which points out the fact that the word _‘assume’_ may be broken down into the letters "ass", "u", and "me", and is intended to suggest that one should not make assumptions because they may turn out to be wrong and make those involved appear foolish.”

“Yeah, that one,” Neal grinned as he strolled through the street level lobby with his associates. “I’m especially surprised that you, Peter— _Mr. Trust But Verify—w_ ould take certain things for granted. Didn’t you learn the hard way during our long chase that I possess a lot of aliases?”

That was the con man’s disturbing parting shot as he exited the doors and quickly hailed a taxi.

Peter looked after the departing cab and whispered worriedly, “What just happened?”

“I think our resident CI just dropped an atomic bombshell that kinda makes me wonder who’s sitting next to my desk in the office,” Diana mused.

“Yeah, but maybe we don’t really want to know,” Jones said with a melodramatic shiver.


End file.
